One on One
by Black Kitty661
Summary: I got the job I wanted and worked for a Greek god, every thing was good we were on good terms! ...Of course leave it to me to mess that up, oh and in my defense he started it ... pouts i just hope i can handle the outcome. AU


hey this is my first story, reviews are welcomed and so are suggestions, you know like where should i go with this and if there are any ideas you guys wanna share please do! im very open minded!

Disclaimer: I dnt own anything Inuyasha ... im not that creative

PS there is a lemon hear okay...

* * *

Chapter 1 My first Mistake

I walked into the familiar office and began to get things ready for the day. As a secretary I was stuck with all the responsibilities and tedious tasks not one wanted to do, but that was okay because I worked with a Greek god! Yea I know I am probably shallow and vain to be thinking that but I'll let you know that when I first applied for this job I was not thinking about who I was going to be working for. I actually graduated at the top f my class and was hired instantly by my boss's father himself. I was pleased, the pay was nice and I had wonderful benefits. The fact that my boss was hot, witty, and humorous was a complete bonus. Since we spent so much time together I came to love his personality. He was stubborn, and never admitted to being in the wrong, according to him he was right 100% all of the time, no not 99.9999999999% it was 100% and he would not have it any other way. He was a perfectionist; everything had to be in order and perfectly planned. Me I was … well how can I put it? I am the complete opposite. Messiness gives me comfort, and I think everything is okay no matter if it is slightly crooked. I tend to simply go with the flow and accept things how they are. So when we were put together to work there was some clashing, however as grown adults we both found a way to settle with a compromise. Paper, scissors, rocks best two put of three wins. Okay so maybe it was not very mature but it was how we both liked to handle things, besides when working in a major business you needed all the laughs you can get or the stress would overwhelm you. As you can tell by now we got along great, we were partners and eventually friends not super cool close friends but nice friends with some distance. Unfortunately that was not enough for me, as I wanted more than just a friendly relationship from the man. But I never bothered pursuing it, until one day that is and that was my first mistake.

He was in his office having a conference on the phone with one of his company's best buyers when I came in to give him his usual coffee. I was making my way to his desk and did not notice that he had kicked off his shoes and left them there in the middle of the floor, where my clumsy ass could trip and fall over them, and I did just that spilling the coffee all over his expensive fucking Armani suit. Are you kidding me?!?!?!?! Armani!!! Of all the suites he just happens to wear the most expensive how was I to replace that on my pay check?

Well he had other forms of payments; I rushed over to him apologizing and swiping his thighs while he ended the conversation and sat quietly on the chair as I kept apologizing and cleaning his pants praying that I didn't ruin it and had to go hungry paying him back for it. When I looked up at him he had a slight blush on his face and I figured he must have been embarrassed for having me as a secretary, I know I am smart but when it came to carrying myself I was not graceful in any way shape or form. I was like a tomboy in a short skirt and pumps. He stared at me for a while until he asked in a low tone, "How are you planning to fix this?" I was flipping out in my head not taking my eyes off his eyes that held me still. "I'll replace it I swear" I told him still looking at him, he began to slowly shake his head no at me and for sure I thought, _holy shit I am fired!_

I just stared at him waiting to hear the words come out of his mouth when he said, "No, what are you planning to do to fix that" he pointed with his chin to his lap. I slid my eyes down and looked at the impressive tent that popped out. My eyes widen as I stared and then looked back up at him. What the hell was I suppose to say, I would decorate it with a hat and maybe no one will notice. "I don't know "I answered back a little worried as to where he was going with this. All of this had to be a nightmare my boss had a hard on and was surly pissed that I would do that to him especially when he had a meeting in a few minutes. Still looking at me he picked up the phone and dialed waiting for the line to pick up. "Hey jess, yea I have to cancel the meeting this afternoon. No nothing's wrong, well it's just that something came _up" _he stressed the word up and looked back down at his pants which still sported the tent. "Yea okay, yes, have them rescheduled for tomorrow morning instead. Good, okay bye" with that he hung up and stared at me expectantly. I still didn't know what to do, I just ruined his suite and now he was going to suffer from blue balls or something. I looked at his pants and him again, he was completely expressionless and I was confused as to what to do. Man, am I naïve or what? Seriously how clueless could I be? Honestly you all see this coming right? Anyways, I decided to ask him, "What would you like me to do?" he just stared at me and then told me to fix it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So I did the only thing I could think off, which I picked up from those naughty videos my buddies always had laying around when I went to visit them. I reached up and began to unbuckle his belt and slid his zipper down. He was still staring at me with no move to stop me so I kept going. Down went his zipper and in went my hand pulling out his member form his silk boxers, can you believe him? Silk?? All my underwear was cotton; man must be good to be boss.

Anyways I pulled him out and touched it lightly, I saw his body tense but he still made no move to stop me, so I kissed the tip of it and herd him sigh, guess I am right on track. I slowly began to lick him and pump him, I knew I was doing well cause he was moaning lightly, then I took him to my mouth and slid him in and out over and over until, he groaned and told me to stop teasing him. I looked up at him and asked what he wanted now, so he responded in a really sexy husky tone, "you"

Right around this time I was pushed back and he was on me like white on rice, man the pressure of his body on mine was so good, and the heat coming off of him was enough to burn, he kissed and liked my neck his hands traveling all over my body. With his left hand he hooked my leg on his hip and than that hand traveled up my thigh touching me in a whole new way. There was no way I could contain the moans that spilled out of me louder each time. My skirt was around my waist now and all that was separating us was my cotton panties. I lifted my hips when he began to pull at the rims and he only got off me long enough to pull them off before he was back on me like a magnet calling to my body. I was wet and ready and when I felt him positioned at my entrance I could not have been more eager. My hips bucked up automatically and he began to fill me up more than any man has ever done. He was quiet gifted if you know what I mean. The friction was delicious and I felt so good being under him, he was very dominant holding my hand above my head and controlling me how he wanted. His thrusts were at first slow and torturing, but as time went on he went faster and faster. He suddenly spanked me making me cry out and than whimper as my breathing came out to pants and all I could do was say his name over and over again. I felt a coil tighten at the bottom of my abdomen and I knew I was very close, if he spanked me one more time I was going to cum all over him. He was close to the way he move frantically above me, just made me hotter for his body. Finally the coil sprung and my walls tighten on him he groaned and came as well, his warm juices filling me up. With one last thrust he kissed my forehead and rolled off me. I looked to my side staring at him with only one thought, "we didn't use protection" I whispered to him, he looked back at me and smiled "I'll take care of you don't worry".

I openly stared at him and sat up," what are you trying to say" I looked at him and noticed him staring at my chest, when I looked down I noticed that my shirt was open and my bra was pushed up, when the hell did that happen cause I sure as hell don't remember any of this crap. I quickly adjusted myself and looked back at him, completely serious. He looked back up at me and fixed himself too. We sat on the floor under his desk for a good ten minutes just staring at each other.

Once I could not stand the silence any longer I asked him again "what are you trying to say?"

He looked at me with dead serious eyes. "I said I would take care of you." He said it like he was talking to a child. Are you kidding me who does he think I am some hooker he was gunna pay off and then dump me? "Look" I said to him "what we just did I wanted it too but if you think you're just going to pay me off and use me for a fling you have got to be kidding!" he took a deep sigh "Kagome I…I'm going to get married, it's been two years since you have been working here and you never hinted towards anything, now my father wants a merger and engaged me to a heir. I like her but she is nothing like you, however, I can't back out now, we will be getting married in two months"

I had never felt the way I did that day, my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach and I lost my breath. What was that just now, he is getting married? I slowly stood up and picked up my belongings. In less than half a day I became a slut sleeping with another woman's fiancé. My mother would be proud. "Sesshomaru, I quit" and before he stopped me I ran not once looking back.

Two weeks later I woke up with my head in the toilet. My best friend Sango came to take me to the doctor, but I already knew what was wrong I was not that naïve. I just hope I will be able to handle it.


End file.
